


Learning

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Erotica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-12
Updated: 2006-08-12
Packaged: 2018-10-26 07:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Harry/Hermione/Luna





	Learning

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: For [](http://schmoo999.livejournal.com/profile)[**schmoo999**](http://schmoo999.livejournal.com/)  


* * *

"Good girl. Just like that..."

Luna looked up, eyes wide and knowing as she licked the underside of his cock. She could feel his length twitching in her mouth, his eyes rolling back as she sucked hard, the way she did when she was trying to get every last bit of sugar from a sugarquill.

The commanding voice continued speaking to her, soft hands caressing the curve of her arse. "Do you see what you do to him?" Her voice was husky but firm, teaching even as she rubbed her wet cunt against the back of Luna's leg. "Do you feel the power you have?"

Luna bobbed her head up and down, fingers caressing his balls as he gasped, Hermione's hand joining hers, squeezing harder. "Make him come for us, love," Hermione urged right before two fingers slid into her wet cunt. Luna moaned around Harry's cock, pushing back against those talented fingers, nipples aching for sweet lips around them.

She didn't mind Harry joining them, liked watching him with Hermione, but today she was learning how to please him, gaining the knowledge of the true power of a woman. With Hermione, there were no games, just lust and desire and love. Games were fun, though, as she'd been learning with each new bloke Hermione brought home for practice. Licking Ron's arse made him beg, willing to do anything to feel wet cunt around his cock. Allowing Neville to lick her cunt had him whining and so hard he obeyed without hesitation. And Harry...sucking hard enough had him looking to Hermione, just as they all did, ready to do whatever she said.

"Make him come for us, love. Then we'll play," Hermione promised gently. Luna looked up at her, smiled around the cock in her mouth...and obeyed.


End file.
